muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit the Frog on Sesame Street
.]] .]] on the show, in the street scene of episode 3976.]] in the 40th season premiere.]] Since the premiere episode in 1969, Kermit the Frog has made significant appearances on ''Sesame Street. Unlike other the Sesame Street characters, Sesame Workshop never had any ownership of Kermit the Frog. At one point in 1970, Kermit was going to be dropped from the show due to criticism that the character was too commercial. Look magazine reported that "when the new season starts November 9, expect changes. There will be no more know-it-all frog, since Kermit, the one Muppet who is not exclusive to Sesame Street, is opting out to do commercials"Look, Sept. 22, 1970. Time Magazine reported with slightly more detail: "Kermit the Frog is being canned for commercialism. When Sesame Street was just a glint in Joan Ganz Cooney's eye, Kermit taped a special in Canada. When it was given a network airing, the frog was compromised. Or so Henson decided. .... He is being phased out of the show. He will be replaced by such Muppets as Herbert Birdsfoot and Sherlock Hemlock"Time, November 23, 1970. However, Kermit made at least one sketch during the second season (as evident by the appearance of a blue-nosed Herry Monster) on a lecture about "between." The frog returned as a regular Sesame Street character in the third season (1971). In addition to appearing on the show itself, Kermit also appeared in the show's pitch reel; the television specials Julie on Sesame Street, Christmas Eve on Sesame Street, Sesame Street, Special and 20 and Still Counting, and Elmo Saves Christmas; and the film Follow That Bird. Kermit was also the central focus of the direct-to-video feature The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street. Although the rights to Kermit the Frog are now owned by The Walt Disney Company, and the rights to Sesame Street are owned by Sesame Workshop, Sesame Workshop currently has permission from Disney to showcase existing Kermit segments in Sesame Street in its productions. Kermit made his first new appearance on Sesame Street since Disney's acquisition of the Muppets in the season 40 premiere episode, making a cameo in Elmo's World: Frogs and also appeared on the cover of DVDs such as Silly Storytime and Best of Sesame Street Spoofs!. Sketches Thumb-news.jpg|Sesame Street News Flash W_Lecture_-1.JPG|Kermit's Lectures Khome.polliwog.jpg|At Home Mysterybox.jpg|Kermit & Cookie Monster 1041Joey.jpg|Muppet & Kid Moments KermitGroverKim.FirstLast.jpg|Muppet & Kid Moments (with Grover) Ladysmithblackmambazo.jpg|Songs Tshirtsalesman2.JPG|Miscellaneous Kermit's most famous role on Sesame Street was his appearances as a news reporter for the Sesame Street News Flash segments, interviewing characters from nursery rhymes and fairy tales. One of his most memorable works was the song "Bein' Green." Some of his other famous Sesame Street songs include "This Frog," "I Love My Elbows," "On My Pond," and "Caribbean Amphibian." He has also given many lectures on simple subjects. Some of Kermit's Lectures have been for the letter W, hands, and "Tall and Short." He appeared in the "Monsterpiece Theater" segment "Gone with the Wind," as well as an appearance in a "Miami Mice" sketch. Kermit was also seen at his home on Sesame Street; Grover would often come to Kermit's house and sell things a frog can't use (such as toothbrushes and earmuffs). When he wasn't being disturbed, Kermit would occasionally sing to an imaginary audience at home; on one occasion, he performed "My Polliwog Ways" while imagining that his living room was a nightclub full of guests . Kermit also took part in several talk spots with kids. Merchandise Although Kermit the Frog made regular appearances on Sesame Street from 1969-1990 (with a few occasional appearances afterwards), he was always considered a guest on that showJim Henson's Red Book - 3-8-1977 and has thus been referred to as "Sesame Street's #1 guest star." Kermit has been called a guest star on the show on the cover for Sesame Disco, the packaging for the Magic Talking Kermit the Frog, video advertisements for The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street and the covers for Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting and Silly Storytime. Toys *Magic Talking Kermit the Frog Books *The Sesame Street Book of People and Things (1970) *The Sesame Street Book of Puzzlers (1970) *1979 Sesame Street Calendar (1979) *The Sesame Street Dictionary (1980) *The Sesame Street Storybook Alphabet (1980) *Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (1981) * ''Follow That Bird'' coloring book (1985) *Follow That Bird! (storybook) (1985) *Count All the Way to Sesame Street (1985) *Sesame Street Unpaved (1998) *Sesame Street and the Reform of Children's Television (2005) *Street Gang: The Complete History of Sesame Street (2008) *Sesame Street: A Celebration of Forty Years of Life on the Street (2009) Video appearances *Follow that Bird - also appeared on the back cover of the 2002 DVD issue. *Learning About Letters - also appeared in the activity booklet that originally came with this video *Learning About Numbers *Getting Ready to Read *I'm Glad I'm Me - appears in three segments; also appeared in the activity booklet that originally came with this video. *The Alphabet Game - also appeared in the activity booklet that originally came with this video *Big Bird's Storytime - four Sesame Street News Flash segments plus cameo in new footage at the end *Christmas Eve on Sesame Street (video) *Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street - also appeared on the back cover of the Warner Home Video release *Sing Yourself Silly *Rock & Roll - brief cameo in "Forty Blocks From My Home" *Show 3: Kibbutz *Show 6: Chanukah *Show 8: Journey to Secret Places *Show 10: Passover *Show 11: Kids Sing Israel *Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game - two songs; also appeared in the lyrics poster that originally came with this video and appeared on the back cover of the 2010 DVD issue. *Sing-Along Earth Songs - also appeared in the lyrics poster that originally came along with this video. *Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years - featured in two songs. *Put Down the Duckie (special) *Elmo Saves Christmas *Quiet Time (video) *Elmopalooza *CinderElmo *Tingo's Crush *Bert & Ernie's Word Play *Elmo's World: The Street We Live On - appears in a brief clip during the opening montage *What's the Name of That Song? - two songs; also appeared in booklet *Friends to the Rescue *A Celebration of Me, Grover! - appears in two brief clips during the Grover Work Song montage. *Old School: Volume 1 *Playtime with Grover *Old School: Volume 2 *ABCs with Elmo - African Alphabet is included as a bonus feature. *Elmo's World: Penguins and Animal Friends *Elmo's Travel Songs and Games- brief cameo in Forty Blocks from My Home. *Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey - appeared in two clips and in four photos. Featured on cover *The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street (1998) *Sesame Street: 40 Years of Sunny Days (2009)- also appeared on the preview. *Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting (2010) *Silly Storytime (2011) -Four Sesame Street News Flash segments are included. *Best of Sesame Street Spoofs! (2011) Album appearances *The Sesame Street Book & Record- also appeared inside the booklet *Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street *Sesame Street Gold *60 Favorite Songs from Sesame Street *Sesame Street Treasury (album) *10th Anniversary Album *Aren't You Glad You're You? *25 Greatest Hits *Follow That Bird (soundtrack)- spoken dialogue *The Gang's All Here *Surprise! *We Are All Earthlings *Cheep Thrills *Sesame Street Celebrates-two songs *Platinum All-Time Favorites *Hot! Hot! Hot! Dance Songs *Platinum Too *Splish Splash: Bathtime Fun *Dreamytime Songs *Sesame Street Best- four songs *Elmopalooza (soundtrack) *Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music- four songs; also appeared in the booklet. *Old School: Volume 1 (CD) Featured on cover *All About Animals (1970) *Kermit the Frog & Grover (1976) *This Frog / Proud of Me (1977) *Sesame Disco! (1979)- also appeared in the booklet *The Wonderful World of Sesame Street (1980) *Jim Henson: A Sesame Street Celebration (1991)- also appeared in the booklet. Other *Magic on Sesame Street *Oscar's Letter Party *Letters (CD-ROM) *Numbers (CD-ROM) *Berkshire Fashions hat (2005) See also * [[:Category: Kermit Sketches|Kermit the Frog's Sesame Street sketches]] * [[Did Miss Piggy appear on Sesame Street?|Did Miss Piggy appear on Sesame Street?]] Sources